


Danganronpa: Sad Reality

by promprom11



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Character Death, Evil, Hope vs. Despair, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Reader-Interactive, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promprom11/pseuds/promprom11
Summary: When a couple of gifted teens go to Hope Peak Academy, something isn't right there. From bolted doors and windows, to a weird teddy bear thing, to haunting betrayals, the teens quickly find out that not everything is as it seems. Can you solve the mystery of Hope Peak Academy before you succumb to the Despair?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Jung Wooyoung, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Huening Kai/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Seo Changbin, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 20





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> "Phuu" is Monokuma's laugh. I was inspired by the anime/game called Danganronpa. I recommend watching the anime or Berleezy, Jazzyguns play through so that you can understand wtf is going on, or if you want to stumble in blind, I'll give you a brief summary.
> 
> Danganronpa is a game/anime where gifted teens go to better their success, however something is wrong with the school, and your only chance of escape is by murder. Find the secret behind the school, and try to stay alive.

* * *

_"Hey guys it's me, your favorite headmaster Monokuma. Since I'm feeling very merciful today I shall help you get settled in. You have been invited to the prestigious Hope Peak Academy, and I'm sort of in charge of keeping all of you brats here, alive or dead."_

_"Phuuu was that a gasp I heard, oh well don't get your panties in a twist, after all you will stay here forever, unless... Nevermind you'll found out later. Anyway our school is only for the best, the brightest, and the hopeful, not for stupid peasants like you, however you were lucky to receive this invitation to join, which you obviously agreed too."_

_"So this is a warning for people who can't handle the hardcore stuff. People will die brutally, there will be cussing, there will be mystery and I pray that you aren't stupid because well, let's just say everyone life is on the line, phuuu."_

_"Oops phuu, you may be confused now but you'll understand later, anyway I'll see you soon, Lee Junyoung, Looking forward_ _to see your despair."_

_By: Monokuma_


	2. Prologue: The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junyoung gets an acceptance letter, and narrates for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's may seem sort now but they will get longer.

The massive high school towers over all the buildings in the area, its like the school is in the center of the world. Hope's Peak Academy, it brings the best and the top students from any field imaginable.

Coming to the school is a privilege and they say that if you come here and manage to graduate, you'll be set for life, with hundreds and thousands of years of tradition, it sends it's very best to the work place.

It was built to raise hope in our nations future, which makes the name Hope's Peak very fitting. There are two things you need to attend Hope's Peak Academy. One, you have to already be attending a high school and two, you have to be the very best at everything you do.

Oh and if you want to attend this school, you can't. You have to also be scouted by the very school that accepts only the best, so if your an ordinary pleb, don't even try to apply because you'll only be met with nothing, not even a reply saying the your irrelevant ass won't come here, obviously that would be sugar coated though.

Oh I got sidetracked, where was I? Oh yes I remember.

And yet here I was standing at the gates of the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy full with the ultimate students. Oh, my apologizes, I haven't narrated before, anyway I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Lee Junyoung.

I'm a completely ordinary guy, you can even call me your average Joe, even though I would prefer you calling me by my name.

I'm average, with average taste, an average personality, and an average style. The only thing not average about me is my grades, I should have been called the Ultimate Dumbass because of my grades.

Anyway, I do have hobbies and stuff that I enjoy but I am no avenger, yet here I was standing in front of the ultimate Hope's Peak Academy.

Obviously I did a bit of 'preparation' for today last night, no way was I going to walk into the school without knowing my competition.

As I probably said, the Academy invites the ultimate students who are the very best in their field, and all I could see on the website was talk about the ultimate students.

For example one students who in enrolling is the Ultimate Detective, which despite his young age has solved more cases than Sherlock.

There's also the Ultimate Cheerleader, he is the one who leads his team to victory with amazing acts, and has a disgustingly positive outlook on everything.

Then there's the Ultimate Fashionista, he's been on the cover of many magazines, and already has been scouted by big and famous brands.

Oh and there was also the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader too. His tongue is as wicked as him and gangs every where respect and love the guy.

On top of that there's the Ultimate Butler, the Ultimate Leader, the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy, and etc.

Reading all this made me feel like a newborn puppy that wandered into a den full of powerful wolves.

Now you may be wondering, 'How on earth did someone like me get in?" The answer to your question is in my acceptance letter.

 _"Dear Mr. Lee, we have recently held_ _a_ _lottery to select_ _one ordinary student to join our prestigious school, and as_ _a_ _result you've been selected to join as our Ultimate Lucky Student."_

The letter might as well have just said.

_"You are so lucky that you got accepted to attend the richest and best high_ _school of all time, even though you_ _don't really deserve to be here, and to make sure you know that you were lucky, we're naming you the Ultimate Lucky Student. Feel privileged._

Honestly I would have rejected the letter, but after hearing that graduating will guarantee you success in life, I accepted. Also my family were very proud for me and couldn't wait for go, but I personally think that they just wanted me gone for a bit.

So here I was standing at the gates of the Ultimate Academy, and yet I couldn't bring myself to enter the school. As I stood there frozen in place, I forced myself to look at my acceptance letter, and apparently there was a meeting for all students in the main hall at eight a.m.

I took a deep breath, "Well, this is it," I said as I took my first couple of steps into the school, little did I know that those couple of steps would be the biggest mistake I've ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who the Ultimates are? Also the ultimates were inspired by skits, real life, personality, and shows/games they did. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the update because next time we meet the ultimates! But starting the killing game :(

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I truly love you guys, and never think of you in any bad way, and yea your boy Junyoung is who you'll be playing as, for people who don't know, he was supposed to debut with ateez, but didn't, so this is like a like nod to him.


End file.
